My Little Pony Fan Labor Wiki:Workshop/Families
Families is a fan fiction written by Darth Link 22. It is the sequel of Post Nuptials, set between seasons 2 and 3 of . Picking up where the original story left off, it features Twilight Sparkle and Rainbow Dash investigating the bizarre behavior of Spike and Scootaloo, respectively, while Pinkie Pie struggles to tell her friends the truth about her past. Meanwhile, the six friends are faced with a conspiracy to discredit Princess Celestia, which complicates their investigations. Style Families is written in past tense from a third-person point of view. It is told in a linear structure, most chapters alternating between two or more settings and character perspectives through the use of page breaks. Some chapters are interweaved with flashbacks, which are italicized, or humorous non sequiturs narrated by Pinkie Pie, which occur without warning and continue until they are addressed with frustration by the other characters shouting her name in all-capital letters or large-font text. Summary Home Sweet Home The story begins where Post Nuptials left off; Twilight Sparkle and her friends return to Ponyville after forgiving each other for their poor behavior during Princess Cadance and Shining Armor's wedding. Rainbow Dash finds Scootaloo walking home on her own and flies her back herself. Rainbow offers to give Scootaloo flying lessons, but Scootaloo is uncertain. Twilight and Spike return home as well. Twilight asks Spike why he avoided her during the wedding reception, reasoning that he still feels guilty about abandoning her. Spike defensively tells her nothing is wrong and locks himself in another room. Pinkie Pie returns to Sugarcube corner and enthusiastically greets Mr. and Mrs. Cake before saying she has something to tell them. Rarity invites Applejack to Carousel Boutique and tells her they must find a way to help Twilight deal with her stress. Reflections That night, Twilight wakes from a nightmare where she is put to death for a horrible crime, her friends jeering at her and Shining acting as her executioner. She remembers the day she hatched Spike (shown in The Cutie Mark Chronicles), who immediately came to view her as his mother and was put under her care by Princess Celestia. Pinkie Pie finishes telling the Cakes about her parents with great difficulty, and reminds herself she still has to tell her friends. At her house, Scootaloo is scolded by her father Speedy Delivery for hanging out with Rainbow again. He promises to give Scootaloo flying lessons himself after he's done with an undisclosed project. Morning Applejack and Rarity visit Twilight the next morning to find her sleep-deprived. They invite her to come to the spa with them, saying it will help relieve her stress. When Twilight is gone, Spike exits the locked room and goes to the empty Cutie Mark Crusaders' clubhouse where he leaves the Mother's Day gift he meant to give to Twilight. School Day Troubles Spike recalls his first day of public school in Canterlot, where he was bullied by his classmates for being a dragon until Twilight pulled him out of the school. He briefly takes his mind off his troubles when he realizes that the Ponyville ponies have treated him as if he were an ordinary pony. Twilight reveals to her friends she decided to move to Ponyville for this reason; she also recalls Celestia telling her that she wants Spike, being the first dragon to be born among ponies in recorded history, to help bridge the gap between pony and dragon relations, and charging her with teaching him everything she can until he outlives her due to his centuries-long lifespan. The Gift At the spa, Twilight tells Applejack and Rarity that neither she nor Spike know where his egg came from, and that Celestia has said she would tell them when the time is right. The three are later questioned by a police officer, who explains that ponies in Canterlot have become paranoid about the changeling invasion, with an anti-Celestia group blaming the princess for it. Meanwhile, Scootaloo finds Spike's gift at the clubhouse and unwraps it to find an enchanted picture frame made by Spike that magically switches out pictures of him and Twilight together. She gives it to Sweetie Belle for safekeeping, unaware that Rainbow is following her. Flying Lesson Another Try Sports and Politics Trouble Brewing Talking it Out An Interlude of Sorts Poor Communication Kills Panic Mama Ursa Lullaby Flying Lesson Redux The Runaway More Trouble Brewing Sports and Politics II Characters Twilight Sparkle In a subplot presented in Chapter 2, Twilight is plagued with nightmares of her friends ignoring her when she's in trouble, and jeering at her as she is put to death in one, indicating that she has not fully overcome her anxiety over being shunned in A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1. Her friends offer her stress remedies at the spa in Chapter 6, but Twilight tells them she has already tried them all to little avail. In Chapter 9, Applejack reasons she is stressed because she tries too hard to solve all her friends' problems, and gets her to talk her feelings out. Derivative works Families is part of a series of fan fictions by Darth Link 22, collectively called the Nuptialverse. It is the direct sequel of Post Nuptials, first published on May 2, 2012 and completed on June 29, 2012. Two side stories, Metamorphosis and Honeymoon, were released on July 14 and October 17 of 2012, respectively. Another side story, Broken Promise, and a sequel, Direction, are planned.Darth Link 22 user page References